Claw (Bubu)
Claw, also known as Bubu in the original work Jungle Emperor, is the main antagonist of the anime Kimba the White Lion. The one-eyed lion seeks to take over and remove Kimba from the picture. 1965 Anime With his adviser Cassius and henchmen Tom & Tab , Claw first appears to take out Kimba after the lion arrives on African shores following the death of his father Panja/Caesar. Claw acts as a de facto tyrant over the residents, which forces the normally fighting-opposed Kimba to challenge him in battle. Defeating him, Kimba strips Claw of his power and forces the lion out of his father's territory. From that point on, Claw plots to kill Kimba. Various episodes feature Claw's schemes. When Kimba and company built an amusement park over one of Claw's hunting grounds (thus making it a strategic safe haven), Claw and his minions entrap all of Kimba's friends and associates within, as well as attempting to have Kimba murdered by the Black Four, until his defeat. On another occasion, Claw and Cassius take advantage of the rebellious feelings of the meat-eating animals that resent Kimba for enforcing a vegetarian/insect diet to keep other animals from becoming victims. Claw and Cassius force some of the animal children to eat meat, thus turning them against Kimba until a human ally develops a meat substitute to satiate them. Despite all of this, Kimba notes that he would welcome Claw into their society should he make a genuine turn to the good side. Another conflict in the anime is Claw's rather disturbing infatuation of Kitty (Lyra/Lyre in the original Japanese), a lioness cub who is Kimba's friend and love interest. Naturally, she spurns him in favor of her feelings for Kimba, thus giving Claw another reason to remove the white lion. 1989 Anime (The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) Claw reappears as a major antagonist during the 1989 anime series. His attraction to Lyra/Kitty is absent from this version. Nevertheless, he still seeks total control over the jungle. In Jungle Emperor Leo (1997 film) Claw was never seen in the film same with Kenichi and Toto. It may be because that he either retired or died sometime before the film. In Jungle Emperor Leo: Hon-o-ji Bubu appears as the antagonist of the short. He destroys a few birds' nests and their eggs, and attempts to frame Paola for it, using it as a vice to have Kimba step down as King for inviting a newcomer into the jungle. Upon being exposed, he fights Kimba, which results in him losing his right eye. In this version, he is Kimba's uncle. In Jungle Emperor Leo: The Brave Can Change The Future (2009) Claw was not seen except when he fought Panja in a duel. It's unknown what happened to him. Personality Claw features many typical villainous traits such as a desire to conquer all and a great hatred for the hero. He also has a nasty temper and will not tolerate failure. Although he oddly continues to keep Tom and Tab in his employ, still. In the booklet accompanying the box set for the 1965 anime, Claw is described as having an inferiority complex towards Kimba's family, of which "he is not aware". Trivia * Claw is similar to Scar from The Lion King as both have orange fur, black manes and have something wrong with their left eye (Claw's is blind and Scar's has a scar) and both also oppose the main character (Claw with Kimba and Scar with Simba). Unlike Scar, he does not murder the father to become the next king because Kimba's father is already deceased. Both Claw and Scar have hyenas as their minions (Tom & Tab and Shenzi, Banzai & Ed). Claw and Scar both have an affection towards the hero's love interest (Kitty and Nala) but whilst Claw is interested in Kitty in the series, Scar is only interested in Nala in The Lion King musical. Category:Animal Category:Anime Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Tv Show Characters Category:Movies Characters